In recent years, mobile device usage has significantly increased. Mobile devices, such as smartphones, are being designed and manufactured at a rapid rate to satisfy customer demand. Organizations, such as wireless network providers, typically request that every new mobile device type (model) passes an over-the-air (OTA) performance test before being launched commercially by the mobile device manufacturer. However, the manufacturing of ready-to-use mobile devices may deviate from the manufacturing of the pre-commercial mobile device model. As such, the antenna performance of a newly manufactured (post-commercial) mobile device may change from that of the pre-commercial mobile device model that passed the OTA performance test. Accordingly, wireless network providers may want to make sure that only post-commercial mobile devices that can pass the OTA performance test are added to their networks. However, it can be quite costly to subject every post-commercial mobile device to an OTA performance test
As the foregoing illustrates, a new approach for evaluating device antenna performance and quality of a newly manufactured mobile device without subjecting it to an OTA performance test may be desirable.